


Hear Me (art)

by KoffaSupernova



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kurtbastianbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoffaSupernova/pseuds/KoffaSupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art for the story 'Hear Me' by the lovely Hanna Sheree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahSheree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSheree/gifts).



> So this is my tribute to the KurtBastian Bigbang round two that is going on now :) This is the art for the story ['Hear Me'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1084909) by the lovely [HannahSheree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSheree/pseuds/HannahSheree)

  



End file.
